


Ducklings

by waterbird13



Series: Tumblr Fics [212]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Ducklings - Freeform, Gen, Imprinting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-23
Updated: 2016-09-23
Packaged: 2018-08-16 19:14:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8114224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waterbird13/pseuds/waterbird13
Summary: Sam becomes the adopted father to a bunch of ducklings.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is another piece from Tumblr.
> 
> Really no necessary warnings.

Sam knows how ducks work. Namely, they imprint. The first thing they see when they hatch, and that’s it. That’s their parent.

Their mom is dead, or gone, or whatever. The point is, she’s not there, and Sam was the one who stumbled on the nest, outside the Bunker a little ways.

So, now he has four duckings that won’t leave him alone.

They make little chirping noises–the forerunner of the quack, Sam assumes–as they follow him inside to the Bunker. They’re tiny, and Sam has long legs. He could easily have outpaced them, closed the Bunker door and left them.

But he’s not an asshole. And they’re _ducklings._ Cute, fluffy little babies that just need a home and some care.

So Sam sighs, and holds the door open to let the little waddling train follow him inside. Thank God Dean isn’t around right then. Sam figures he can get the ducklings set up, get them entrenched into Bunker life, and then deal with his brother’s likely less than stellar reaction.

 _Warmth,_ he thinks. Warmth is important. So he grabs a bunch of towels–something else Dean will be pissed about–and makes the ducklings a nest that they immediately take to curling up in.

Warmth and nest, check. Next is water and food.

Water isn’t too hard. He sets out a big old bowl, meant for massive salads or something. When they get bigger, they’ll need a bathtub, but they’re so small, Sam’s honestly not sure they could even get in one. For now, the bowl will do.

“So, what do you all eat?” he asks.

Not shockingly, they don’t answer.

He finds his laptop and sits next to the nest, then starts Googling.

After a while, he grins. “Salads,” he says. “I can do that.”

The ducklings are all watching him, and they look like they’re hanging on his every word, even though Sam knows they don’t understand a single word.

He sets the laptop aside and stands. “Well, c’mon,” he says. “Let’s go make a salad big enough for all of us.”

They follow him in a little line to the kitchen, trying to keep up with his big steps.


End file.
